A Reason to Knock
by georgeheesto
Summary: Thea, Roy, Diggle and Oliver learn as to why knocking is so important.


**TIMELINE:** AU world of Arrow

**MAIN CHARACTERS FEATURED (alphabetical order, last name): **Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak

**SECONDARY CHARACTERS FEATURED (alphabetical order, last name): **John Diggle, Roy Harper, Thea Queen

**SUMMARY:** Thea, Roy, Diggle and Oliver learn as to why knocking is so important.

**RATING: **R+/NC-17 – extreme heterosexual sexual situations (including fondling, fingering, oral sex, light spanking, rough sex, exhibitionism, male ejaculation on/in various female body parts, unprotected sex, voyeurism); OOC (out-of-character characters).

**LENGTH: **Five chapters

* * *

Thea Queen

Thea Queen wasn't stupid and she didn't appreciate that her brother thought her to be blind to the fact that he kept eyeing off a certain blonde's legs. She knew there was something between her brother and his pretty EA, even though he denied it whenever she asked.

So now, sitting back on the couch she had demanded to be put into the Arrow Cave, she watched her brother watch Felicity, his gaze not creepy, but rather heated and if Thea didn't know any better, a bit possessive.

Now that Thea knew that Oliver was in fact the Arrow, she was allowed into the Foundry and because of this, she was able to pick up on things that she wouldn't ever see outside in the real world.

The way Oliver would stand behind Felicity, his hand either on her hip or on the back of her neck. The way Felicity would place a hand on his chest when Oliver stood in front of her or when she would greet him in the morning with a kiss to the forehead. At first, their touches hadn't been that often and usually only in passing. Now, they were constantly touching one another. It was like they couldn't go without touching each other for more than an hour.

Thea almost laughed when she saw Oliver lean back in his chair, his forefinger rubbing his bottom lip as he gazed at Felicity's ass. Thea didn't even think he knew he was being so obvious about it.

Thea almost jumped out of her skin when something cluttered to the ground and turned to the noise. Watching as Felicity started apologising and blabbering as she bent over, the cute grey dress she was wearing tightening over her ass. Thea sucked in a breath as she realised that there was no shape or line that would indicate that Felicity was wearing underwear and she knew Oliver noticed it to when he shot to his feet and stomped to the work out area.

Now she couldn't hold in her giggle.

She noticed Roy look over to her, his lips curling into that sexy grin of his before he started to make his way over to her. She lifted her hands to him and allowed him to pull her up, his arm curling around her waist and pulling her against him. She kissed his jaw, relaxing in his hold before pushing him away from her and nodding to the stairs. He gave her a grin before back tracking to Oliver and Thea made her way over to Felicity.

The blonde in question was happily chewing at a chocolate bar, making quite a show on how much she seemed to like it. God, but Thea kinda loved the girl. Thea didn't know any other woman that could control Oliver the way Felicity seemed to.

"Hey, 'Licity, Roy and I are gonna head out, do you want anything?" Thea asked her, cocking her hip and resting a hand on it. Felicity jumped, her eyes flashing to Thea as she grinned.

"No, no. That's not necessary at all. Dig's gone home to his wife, Oliver is most likely going to beat up a few dummies and I'm just going to finish off these few searches and then I'll be on my way. You and Roy go have some fun. Not to much fun, you might get yourself into trouble. Speaking of trouble, are you two being safe? I know Oliver is worried about unwanted pregnancies and I keep telling him that you and Roy aren't stupid enough not to use proper protection. It must be a big brother thing, I wouldn't know, I don't have a brother but I'm sure if I did he would be wondering if I was being safe so I guess it makes sense." Felicity said, not picking up on what she had just said. It wasn't till a few seconds later that she jerked, her eyes widening as her cheeks flushed a deep red.

Thea grinned, crossing her arms across her chest and giving out a chuckle at the poor flustered woman. At first, Thea had found it so odd that a woman such as Felicity was such a babbler, but now it was just cute and Thea knew something was wrong if Felicity wasn't babbling.

"Damn, Blondie, you can sure talk." Roy laughed as he moved back up behind Thea. Thea grinned up at Roy, before grinning back at Felicity and moving to hug the poor woman.

"we'll see you tomorrow, then." she said, kissing Felicity's red cheek before waving at her brother and leading Roy out of the Foundry.

* * *

Felicity couldn't believe what she had just come out with. Poor Thea. It was a surprise that the younger Queen didn't hate her. Sitting back with her computers, she allowed her gaze to lift to Oliver, who was working on the Salmon Ladder, his back glistening with sweat.

Jesus, how was she meant to get any work done with the man she had been sleeping with for the past two months looking like that. Oliver had to know the affect he had on her because she knew that he knew that she couldn't pay attention when he was playing monkey.

Glaring at his back, she watching how his muscles jumped and tensed, tightening in strength she knew he possessed. Not just because he was the Arrow, but because those muscles had been controlling her pleasure for the past eight weeks.

A soft moan escaped her before she could stop it and she saw Oliver freeze when the sound reached his ears. Oh sweet lord.

Oliver dropped to the ground, his body tight with tension as he turned to her, his beautiful eyes predatory. She scrambled to her feet, knowing what she was about to get into. They both knew this game and they both loved it. She would run, and he would chase.

Happy she had kicked off her nude pumps, she ran towards Dig's work table, knowing there were tennis balls she could throw at Oliver. She could hear her heart racing as she moved to one space to another, aware of Oliver slowly giving chase.

She gave a scream when she was jerked back against Oliver, his hands tearing at her dress, down her shoulders till her breast's were free for his touch. He tore at her bra, hissing when she began to fight against him, her hands trying to push his away, her hips moving about to throw him off.

Oliver wasn't having it, of course. With a growl, he sunk his teeth into the juncture of her neck, his hands covering her twin mounds. He moved her forward, his body pressed close to hers and forced her over the table, one hand leaving her breast to grip her hip.

Felicity squealed when the cold table touched her hot body, arching her back outwards to avoid the almost burning sensation. Oliver pressed his body into her, not allowing her the freedom to move her body.

"You aren't wearing panties." he snarled in her ear, his breathing harsh as he began to lift the back of her dress. She jerked again, almost laughing at the fact that he knew that. Of course he would, the man didn't miss a single detail. Her inner smart ass came out then, pushing Oliver even further.

"Why would I wear panties with you around. They'd just get torn. I mean, look at my dress and bra. You're paying for them, by the way." she told him sassily. Looking over her shoulder as Oliver lifted himself off her, though he kept his hips presses against her bottom. She didn't miss the bulge he was packing either and that just made her even hotter.

"You purposely push me, don't you, Felicity? You know I can't control myself when I'm around you. You know I can't stop myself when it comes to you." the man growled, his voice so close to the voice he used when he was the Arrow. She loved that voice.

She was going to comment back, but when his hands fisted her dress and dragged it over her bottom, all thought left her brain. Oliver loved her ass, he was constantly touching it when he knew no one would see them. She personally didn't get why he like it so much, but it was coming close to an obsession. Not that she was complaining.

She hissed when his fingers trailed over the backs of her legs, trailing the the curve under her ass. She hated when he didn't get right to it. She pushed back against him, flicking her ponytail over her shoulder to give him a heated look, a look that told him to hurry up.

Oliver didn't like to be told to hurry up, she had learnt that the hard way the second week into their sexual relationship. He had pinned her to his desk in his office, her seated on his desk, him sitting in his chair with his face between her spread legs as he told her that if she told him to hurry up, he would take longer in teasing her. She'd cum three times that night before he had even gotten his tie off.

"Oliver, please" she whispered, pressing her hips back against his cock. She delighted in his grunt and cried out in shock when his hand slapped down on her bare buttock.

The fourth week of their sexual relationship, she had learned that Oliver liked to spank her when she purposely teased him. She also learnt that she liked to be spanked.

"God!" she hissed, slipping a hand between her body and the table to play with her clit. She heard Oliver's breathing catch before her fingers felt his fingers. He thrust two into her pussy, earning a whimper from her. Oliver was good at what he did to her body, always made sure she was satisfied before he even considered reaching satisfaction.

She just needed him though. She needed to cum around his cock, not his fingers. So, with that in mind, she began to try dislodge his fingers from her body, hoping he would get the point.

She thanked the God's when his fingers slipped out of her body, leaving a wet trail as he drifted them over her ass to grab ahold of her hips. She felt his other hand working at the ties to his shorts, heard his growl of annoyance when he struggled to get them undone. She just about laughed at him, but when she left the head of his cock suddenly at her entrance, she let out a moan.

"Just remember what happens to you when you tease me, Felicity." he murmured before thrusting into her body with one push. She arched her back in shock and pleasure, she still couldn't grasp at how big he was. He was bigger then she was used to, in all sense, he was the biggest man she had allowed near her body. And she knew he liked that he was the only one to effect her the way he did.

She stretched her arms out, hoping to grab onto the edge to help steady her body but Oliver wasn't having it. With a harsh "No" he yanked her arms back, binding them together with his big hand and tangled the other hand into her ponytail.

She had no control and she loved it. Oliver leaned over her then, his hips moving slowly, dragging his cock out of her gripping pussy and then pushing back in so slowly that it was almost torturous. She tried to push back into him, but he seemed to just most less frequently if she dared to move. She growled at him, bucking her hips, her body aching for an orgasm.

"Don't move, Felicity." he murmured from behind her, his hips jerking when she tightened her quivering body around him. She sucked in a breath as she tried to hold still, allowing Oliver to do what he needed. Sometimes he just needed to go slowly to know it was her he was loving, that she was his. She had learnt that the sixth week in when she had asked why he liked to stop her movement and move slowly within her. He had thrown a tantrum, yelling at her that that was just how he had sex and she had quirked a brow at him till he had broken down and told her that sometimes he just needed to be reinsured that it was her and that she was okay and his.

So now she didn't question him, but it did get to her that he also liked to torture her. She looked over her shoulder, giving him the slightest smile when he met her gaze. She felt him shudder, saw his shoulders shake and then her was thrusting into her.

Head dropping back to the table, she whimpered and moaned as Oliver leveled his movements, his hands leaving her hair to slide under her hip, his fingers thrumming over her sensitive clit. She began meeting his thrust, glorifying in the fact that they seemed to fit perfectly together.

* * *

"You forgot my jacket, you moron" Thea laughed as she pushed away from Roy's grabby hands. Roy grinned at her, gripping the back of her neck and kissing her one last time before patting her on her bottom.

"I'm not your servant, Queen. You can go get it yourself." he murmured, leaning back against her car. Thea stomped her foot lightly, giving him a look that told him he wouldn't be getting lucky tonight. He just smirked and lifted a brow.

"Asshole" she hissed before she began to make her way back to the club to get back into the foundry. She was glad Felicity and Oliver were still there, because she didn't really like going down there by herself.

Typing in the password, she pushed open the door only to hear a keening cry. Shocked and suddenly worried she rushed down the stairs, not even thinking to go get Roy for help. But what she found stopped her dead in her tracks.

Oliver had Felicity bent over a table, both naked as the day they were born and the sounds. Jesus, the sounds. Felicity wasn't just a babbler in her day to day life, but she also wasn't quite in sex.

"Oh my god" she muttered, completely shocked. Of course, this wasn't the first time she had caught her brother having sex, but Felicity! Innocent, blushing, babbling Felicity was in the mist of passion and Thea just couldn't help and feel like Oliver was defiling her.

"Thea!" Felicity high pitch voice screamed out in horror. Thea stumbled back, watching as Oliver lifted his head to see her, Felicity trying to back him off to obviously hide.

As she moved to run up the stairs, she was horrified to see Oliver push Felicity back down, his mouth going to her throat and his body moving harsher against her.

As she reached the door, she heard the unmistakable scream of an amazing orgasm from Felicity and a deep growl from her brother.

* * *

The next day when Thea arrived at the club, there was flowers and chocolates waiting for her in her office. With a card that read:

"Next time, Knock."


End file.
